wolfpack_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Info: production
COMMAND NAME production - Predicts production of sectors at the next update LEVEL Basic SYNTAX production Produce predicts how much is going to be produced at the next update. It also shows you how much could be produced if more materials were available in the sector. Note that due to random rounding factors in the update, prod is not totally accurate -- it may be off by a little bit. In the syntax of the produce command is the area on which you wish information, (see Info: Syntax). Produce reports on any sector that would produce goods, sectors that don't produce anything or are less than 60% efficient are ignored. A typical usage might be: ##:## Command : produce 0:9,0:9 ?type=m which would list data for mines in an area to the south-east of the capital. The production report is headed by the lines: PRODUCTION SIMULATION sect eff des avail make p.e. cost use1 use2 use3 max1 max2 max3 max These columns represent: * sect the x and y coordinates of the sector * des The sectors designation * eff the efficiency of the sector in doing its task. Note that some sectors although working at 100% may show up less as the natural resources influence this figure. * avail the amount of work done in the sector. * make How much of what product will be made at the next update. * p.e. Production efficiency \- the efficiency with which the product is made (i.e. how much benefit education or technology gives). * cost The cost of the product in dollars * use123 The three use fields show how much of what product are consumed in producing the given number of products produced. * max123 The three max fields show what would be used if it were available in the sector (i.e. this is what the workforce is capable of using if it was available). * max This field gives the maximum output for the workforce if all the raw materials were present. For example: ##:## Command : prod # Fri Mar 18 20:58:55 2005 PRODUCTION SIMULATION sect eff des avail make p.e. cost use1 use2 use3 max1 max2 max3 max 4,-4 a 120% 600 999f 6.97 $0 999 2,-4 t 100% 445 16.01 0.80 $6000 20d 100o 200l 28d 140o 280l 22.41 1,-3 j 100% 600 465l 0.77 $0 600i 600i 465 3,-3 g 0% 603 0d 1.00 $0 0 4,-2 g 0% 602 0d 1.00 $0 0 6,-2 j 100% 600 133l 0.77 $0 172i 600i 465 0,-2 e 100% 395 153m 1.00 $459 153c 153c 280 2,-2 b 100% 599 120b 1.00 $1200 600d 600d 120 5,-1 g 0% 2 0d 1.00 $0 0 7,-1 i 100% 600 60s 0.30 $600 400l 200h 400l 200h 60 3,-1 g 0% 0 0d 1.00 $0 0 4,0 g 0% 4 0d 1.00 $0 0 6,0 g 69% 501 346d 1.00 $0 346 8,0 k 100% 600 0h 0.77 $0 0i 600i 232 0,0 m 100% 810 810i 1.00 $0 810 2,0 m 100% 743 743i 1.00 $0 743 5,1 g 0% 2 0d 1.00 $0 0 -1,1 l 100% 600 200 1.00 $1800 200l 600l 600 1,1 g 0% 0 0d 1.00 $0 0 3,1 m 100% 600 600i 1.00 $0 600 4,2 g 65% 501 326d 1.00 $0 326 -2,2 j 100% 600 465l 0.77 $0 600i 600i 465 0,2 k 100% 600 232h 0.77 $0 600i 600i 232 2,2 d 100% 600 11g 0.30 $1110 37o 185l 370h 38o 190l 380h 11 3,3 k 100% 600 232h 0.77 $0 600i 600i 232 10,4 o 22% 600 102o 0.77 $0 102 26 sectors SEE ALSO Products, Updates, Producing